


Kiss & Cigarettes

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 史坦利/傑諾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他其實很討厭那股味道，況且，在此之前這種毒氣早已不知道害死多少人類，他始終無法理解史坦利為何這麼鍾愛這種東西。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Kudos: 6





	Kiss & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：https://twitter.com/4yan_ns/status/1264738282086133760?s=21

他躺在床上看著灰白色的煙霧在空中繚繞著，緩緩上升，直到消失在他目光的盡頭，然而焦油和菸草燃燒過後的刺鼻氣味卻依然留在傑諾的身旁，他其實很討厭那股味道，況且，在此之前這種毒氣早已不知道害死多少人類，他始終無法理解史坦利為何這麼鍾愛這種東西。  
「可以熄掉嗎？」他慵懶地舉起手臂，用拿下手套的修長手指比著對方手裡還餘煙嬝嬝的煙頭，然而坐在一旁的史坦利只是垂眼看了他一眼，便再次把夾在指間的煙管含進嘴裡。  
對方完全不打算聽從他的意見的態度，讓傑諾忍不住雙手往床墊上一撐，把自己拉出被單外，坐定後伸手就要去抽走史坦利嘴裡叼的煙，然而卻被身旁的人搶先一步發現，手指重新夾著煙身抽離嘴邊。  
傑諾來不及閃躲，兩人之間拉進的距離被史坦利反過來利用，轉過頭就微微張口吐出煙霧，讓他眼前瞬間白茫茫一片，可是從上騰的灰煙中，他看見對方慢慢眨著那雙細長的眼眸，對男人來說過長的睫毛搧了一下，即使每天都會看見這張臉，傑諾還是在剎那間停頓了下來。  
等到他回過神時，鼻腔已經被嗆人的味道充斥著，他反射性地想後退，卻被史坦利一把扣住後頸，側著頭又一次吻上了他，但傑諾盯著對方夾著煙管的手指，任由對方恣意地撬開雙唇，就連口腔都被煙味徹底佔領。  
「喂，專心點。」看出他的想法的史坦利把手中的香菸捻熄在一旁的金屬盤中，傑諾的目光這才回到對方身上，而這樣的反應似乎讓史坦利很滿意，嘴角揚起些微的角度，與他交換了一個纏綿的深吻。  
傑諾回應著對方輕舔著的舌尖及明目張膽的勾引，他還是討厭從口中過度而來的那個味道。  
但他不討厭和史坦利的吻。


End file.
